User talk:Awaikage
Welcome Awaikage }! -- DancePowderer (Talk) 17:17, January 28, 2013 Is it your first time here? Please check the following helpful sections if you have any questions, or leave a message on any of our administrators' Talk Pages. ' • Forums • Vandalism Rules • Layouts • Image Guidelines' |} re:Template Nah,we'll craete another one for the super rookie page. 22:39, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Go ahead.I must go take some sleep. 22:49, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. 08:07, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Edits Congratulations reaching 100 edits.Keep doing a great work on this wiki. 18:56, April 28, 2013 (UTC) you're welcome. 19:27, April 28, 2013 (UTC) You're doing a great work as a member of the Template Fixing team and as a regular editor at the Wiki. Kepp up the good work! (Y) WU out - 13:43, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Cool, I didn't know :S Though I know you'll manage it just perfectly (Y) Later, WU out - 14:19, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Help with the Wiki Is there anything that you would like me to help with? 14:27, May 3, 2013 (UTC) MarineSmoker (talk) 12:40, May 18, 2013 (UTC)Who are you?MarineSmoker (talk) 12:40, May 18, 2013 (UTC) RE: Revote It doesn't matter what I expect them to do. If they find it, fine, if they don't, fine. None of you seem to understand my point that it's against the rules to force a new poll just because it wasn't placed in a category. But why would I care? This community is all going to shit anyway as the admins don't do anything and let people make up new rules and roam free reverting shit for no particular reason with no-one caring that the polls are utterly useless and based on bribes & peer pressure. Colored Manga Images The first poll was canceled because the issue was not properly discussed and now a new poll has opened so please vote again. 11:35, May 29, 2013 (UTC) I blame Kage Kage leaves the chat, I blame Kage. 17:39, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Just leaving this here http://tinyurl.com/qcacydw 13:59, September 14, 2014 (UTC) re:The Neverending Story of Galaxy9000 Please do, as long as necessary. You two are the more trustworthy and powerful editors here. And Gal is getting on my nerves too, seeing all those mass image reversions p.o.'ed me off. 22:12, September 21, 2014 (UTC) http://new2.fjcdn.com/comments/it+pisses+me+off+_95cb73096d25601f28c5858954eddacf.jpg. This is really great Kage. Glad the plan worked out. 22:34, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Reverts There are a lot of similar pages from that user to delete. --Meganoide (talk) 12:04, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Since you're an admin, could you delete all the edit war of the images from last night? It's a nonsense keep track of a hundred reverts caused by a vandal. --Meganoide (talk) 12:21, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Sorry but I don't consider it absolutely a waste of effort. Actually I would do it myself if I was an admin. Could you give the right for half an hour? --Meganoide (talk) 13:00, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Re:Birthday Thanks, Awa! :D 23:22, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Talk Page Uh. And what if it becomes too heavy? --Meganoide (talk) 18:12, November 23, 2014 (UTC) It seems that I would be obligated to create an archive. Is it true? --Meganoide (talk) 18:23, November 23, 2014 (UTC) I know how to create an archive but I think it's absurd to create it and fill it with every message, even the useless ones. I'd prefer to remove bad stuffs and archive only important communications. --Meganoide (talk) 18:38, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Where is written that you have to make an archive? I remember there was a problem with an user who wanted his talk page deleted, but between wanting the page deleted or simply cleared there is a big difference. Just curious. Ty. re:Restoring an image Done. It seems to have been deleted due to the low quality to be an infobox. 22:27, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Re:Chat Log So I caught your last message in chat, actually. I hate to be a dick, but if you wanna talk about that kind of stuff, it belongs on the talk page. If we try to do it in chat, it's just gonna make the discussion there die out there for another month or so. I want to see it just get finished. 00:25, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Race names Strictly speaking, kyojin-zoku is giant-tribe. I think it is ok. As for Minkmen, it is a human race. "Minks" is just the animal name, isn't it? More accurately it is Mink-tribe. --Klobis (talk) 00:37, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Actually, Longarm Tribe (tenaga-zoku) person is not called tenaga (Longarm) in Japanese; Longleg, Snakeneck, Mink tribes are same. Kobito, kyojin, gyojin, ningyo are different. In other words, a giant-tribe person is called a giant, but a longarm tribe person cannot be called a longarm. So, "minks" is wrong. --Klobis (talk) 14:39, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Re:Sea Beasts I'm not sure about that specific 1, but I got most of the post-timeskip caps from a Spanish site. However, they took down all of their galleries just as the Dressrosa arc was getting started. It's why I haven't been uploading much since. :海賊☠ 姫 (talk) 22:02, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Re: DF Techniques Well, a lot of the pages I've seen with techniques like that (kanji and katakana) only list the reading of the kana and not that of the underlying kanji (which you would technically have to assume anyway, since there are a bunch of readings for each), so I assumed that the few that did list kanji readings were just overlooked exceptions and decided to remedy any that I saw. However, if that's not the case and the readings are supposed to be there, I'll stop doing so.--Xilinoc (talk) 14:11, February 20, 2015 (UTC) :I can see where you're coming from, but I'd say we should make a forum on it if our opinions are differing like this; it seems to come down to user preference and stance rather than professionalism or whatnot.--Xilinoc (talk) 15:00, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Logia Trivia I want to ask about all those bits of Trivia that you erased, with only the word "useless" as a reason. That's what Trivia is, and many of those bullets were no less useful than the ones you didn't erase. I would like more reasoning as to why I should not undo that edit to the page. 20:52, March 5, 2015 (UTC) I must apologize for that part; due to my primary web browser having a tendency to freeze up on some of these Wikia pages, I switched to a different one to make that edit, and I forgot to log in. Once again, I must apologize for that mistake. And I will accept whatever the community decides. The Dreamer (talk) 19:41, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Exam In case I don't catch you on the chat, I hope you studied for the exam and good luck on it tomorrow :P 22:29, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Blog Is this good? I thought it was good enough since Fin made it at 4:30 AM his time XD 03:49, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Status I made the change in , however I personally don't really like to use numbers, people who don't use the template won't know their meaning, why can't we just make a normal section (like there was already) where we simply write the status? This is the switch I used: }}} |1|unknown = Unknown |2|dead|deceased = Deceased |3|alive|#default = Alive }} So we can still use the normal words (they are not case sensitive), but then we can also simply don't use the switch. If you wanted the switch for consistency, then this works too. I wrote my opinion in Forum:Status in infobox. Adminship I don't know when did you get it, but nevertheless, congrats, Awa~! Congratulations, but You know what would make us accept you and love you as admin, Kage? 14:21, March 30, 2015 (UTC) One Piece End Cards Thanks for restoring my images, can I create a page named: "End Cards" with a structure similar to the Eyecatchers one. I can add some basic content and then other users can continue adding more info to the page.DekkenMinus (talk) 00:30, April 1, 2015 (UTC) I've already created the page, I hope other users can expand it and make it an ok page. If I can I'll try to add more end cards. Thanks for your help.DekkenMinus (talk) 01:31, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Typeset, finally Plz make the miracles happen, Kage (In fact, it'd be a real miracle if you somehow made the text fit inside those damn tiny bubbles.) *申 → 黄猿 (Monkey → Kizaru) *酉 → 青雉 (Rooster (Pheasant) → Aokiji) *戌 → 赤犬 (Dog → Akainu) *亥 (Boar) *子 (Rat) *丑 → 緑牛 (Ox → Ryokugyu) *寅 → 藤虎 (Tiger → Fujitora) *卯 (Hare) *辰 (Dragon) *巳 (Snake) *午 (Horse) *未 (Sheep) *艮 (Ushitora) *坤 (Hitsujisaru) 17:00, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Picture Caption On the Monkey D. Luffy Relationships page, there is a picture with Jinbe and Luffy with an incorrect caption of "Jinbe donates her blood to Luffy" 11:09, April 7, 2015 (UTC)Xicor X 783 = a tough day for you Alright, I can't be around until late tonight, so any of the fallout from 783 needs to be swept up by you. Hopefully, you've read the chapter by now but here's what needs to happen: *I've semi-locked Chapter 783 for 12 hours, figure out if that needs more or less protection and change it as you see fit. *Watch our for filth blogs that are guideline violating, or are provocative for comment wars. :*Also, deal with Nova's rage since I deleted his blog for being too short... *The Gomu page needs a new tab for Gear 4, and that needs to be well written for what little we know, then fully locked. Good luck, and maybe I'll see you in 12-14 hours. 10:36, April 9, 2015 (UTC) I'm cheating at work Wanna draft up a 3 way poll for beta? Start it as a 3 way, but then start a poll discussion about if Logia should be a poll option. I swear after this weekend I'll stop passing my work off on you. At least for awhile. JustSomeBot... (talk) 19:40, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Powetcrusher I told Powetcrusher to post his speculation stuff on fourms or blogs and not character talk page Joekido (talk) 19:58, April 10, 2015 (UTC) My Warning. Fine, I accept my warnings. I don't care. However I have to say this, even if i'm gonna get banned; go ahead. This wiki has serious problems and I tried to make it good but in recent years most people were starting to make mistakes, deleting pages that should not be deleted and deleting my freedom of speech on blogs but they got deleted. Plus I have heaps of problems with Seaterror who can't trust me. He does not know that Ebi is a Japanese blanket terms for King Pawn/Lobster and Shrimp; however it was clear that Oda drew it as a Lobster and was meant to be a Speedy Lobster Express and know something? He does not believe me. I struggle with him over every single issues on this site and all he does is revert; no discussion. It's hard to deal with him. Plus many people here makes heaps of mistakes that it's almost impossible to fix. One notable mistakes that when Law was talking about Corazon, an image of Doflamingo appeared; people actually think it was him! But there are many more mistakes that people made here such as issues with death. While I acknowledge all the hard work and energy done under blood and sweat, because of these dumb rules and mistakes and users struggling to get this site to match their image; this site has now became a dead horse to drag. Look in Arlong Park Forum and see how many people hate this site. The only reason I'm editing here was to kill my boredom, but I don't care about the state the wiki is in as it's too late to bring it back to it's former glory. All I can do is try to improve this site; knowing it will always be broken. Plus every good and trivial pages that I create always get slapped with delete or disappear. While I may sound whiny, i'm also speaking my views on this site. People like Seaterror is one of the many things that is wrong with this site. I'm sorry to say but it's true Joekido (talk) 22:29, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Deleted blog I DID FOLLOW THE RULES! YOU DELTLED MY BLOG FOR NO REASON ! Powetcrusher (talk) 03:27, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Do me hard. 20:38, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Understood ok I'll try Powetcrusher (talk) 23:49, April 26, 2015 (UTC) GIF Request Hello, I just wanted to let you know that I left a request for a GIF in the Image Crew Talk page. DekkenMinus (talk) 20:10, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Ok, thanks. I've already uploaded the GIF after reading the guidelines. I hope there is nothing wrong with it. DekkenMinus (talk) 21:35, April 29, 2015 (UTC) The 'warning' About that warning, it was a glitch. Wikia's problem, not my doing. I didn't erase all those things randomly. (talk) 18:51, May 3, 2015 (UTC) : Yeah, it happened a lot to me like a year ago, after i changed my signature to adjust it to the spanish op wiki and for some reason it goes beyond mad and erases stuff lol. Sorry, although i didn't do it. (talk) 18:57, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Quality of images Aren't just dimensions that indicate an image's quality? --Meganoide (talk) 17:19, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Uh, ok. However would/could you remove in some way those un-encyclopedic symbols? --Meganoide (talk) 17:33, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Actually they are. They're just as the mangapanda logo. The only difference is that mangapanda is just one site that provides the chapters, while Toei is the only (and official) provider for the episodes. But "official" doesn't mean that it is part of the One Piece episodes. Each episode is drawn without the symbol, which is added in the end just as a copyright symbol... just like mangapanda does. --Meganoide (talk) 05:45, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Fixed the page issue, my apologies The reason why I didn't sign the other 2 edits it's because I simply added some things I missed before and did some mispelling i didn't think I needed to sign for that, my humblest apologies. Could I have the page back, please? Grievous67 (talk) 19:55, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Alright i have restored the page and fixed the signature you pointed out I apologize for that. If there are any other issues please tell me personally so I can fix them Best regards Grievous67 (talk) 19:59, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Octopako's image deletion Just wanted to let you know that, in Octopako's page, there is a manga image in the History section that is in JPG format, I've already uploaded the anime version of that scene and added it to Octopako's gallery (since it shows a different scheme color). I've already added the to the Candidates for deletion category, so I can be removed in the future. DekkenMinus (talk) 05:14, May 20, 2015 (UTC) New affiliation So the One Piece Role Playing wiki asked me for an affiliation with us. Want you hear your opinion, since we already have another fanon site like this. 01:41, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Request Hey Kage, you're skilled with image editing right? If so can you remove our wordmark from this picture. 16:04, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Re:Chat I'm busy all or most of tomorrow, so I don't know if we'll see each other, but I assume this, this, and this deal with most (if not all) of your concerns? 05:31, May 31, 2015 (UTC) 5 Disco Toads It was 5 disco toads. I was just showing Enrik what was and wasn't spam 13:49, June 4, 2015 (UTC) I'm somehow still blocked despite two hours passing. Could you unblock me please? 17:39, June 4, 2015 (UTC) My Blog It didn't violate any of the blog rules as far as I'm aware. It's a bit nonsensical, but it's meant to be a comedy (if a bad one). If the title's bad i can always rename it 23:48, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Mod Power Abuse http://i957.photobucket.com/albums/ae52/RoranoaDrake/8ADEJ9h_zps1hidafbn.png It was funny the first one or two times, but now this is really getting out of hand. He's just kicking multiple users an excess amount of times without reason. Can you please do something? And if you want more screenshots feel free to ask 21:31, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Re: Volume change translations I did what I could, but I couldn't figure out what the change was in the 3rd one, it just looks like it's cleaner (less grain). Also you should probably split those panels in the last one X,D 19:51, June 9, 2015 (UTC) NVM found the change in the 3rd one! 19:56, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Done. Also I couldn't tell what the hell that is but something was wrong with Sugar's left eye in the magazine version above so I added that too. And thanks, I try (:^_^) 18:08, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Rename Images Could you rename: *File:Volume 15 Inside Cover.png *File:Volume 19 Inside Cover.png *File:Volume 21 Inside Cover.png *File:Volume 28 Inside Cover.png *File:Volume 38 Inside Cover.png *File:Volume 52 Inside Cover.png *File:Volume 56 Inside Cover.png to "Volume (##) Inside Cover" (capitalized) to match the other inside cover image titles? 21:43, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Heads up This forum's been automatically archived so I think you should probably either bump it, or just remove the active discussion template from the page and save it for another time. 05:42, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Front Page News http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Byzantinefire/One_Piece_in_the_Guinness_World_Records Should we put this on the front page? It's kind of a big deal. I'm prepared to open a forum if we really need to, but I can't see who'd object to it. 22:52, June 17, 2015 (UTC) From Seekmsn I understand. Thank you for the message, I just wanted to add that one image cause I think its funny. I will try to follow the rules and not cause any legal issues. Thank you. Unused Images What's the deal with those volume images you uploaded 4 days ago and never put anywhere? As well as the one with the Doffy pirates and minion island? 18:24, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Re:Volume Illustrations My god... they're beautiful. Thank you, thank you. 21:07, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Water 7 Excuse me, why did you remove my Water 7 picture? Its quality is far superior. Not even taking into consideration that my version is 1080p HD. And yours is sub-par with grimey resolution and has a water mark on it. Clearly against the policy. New World God (talk) 02:02, June 28, 2015 (UTC)